In recent years, conductive films obtained by various production methods have been investigated. Among these conductive films, there are silver salt-basis conductive films produced by a method in which a silver halide emulsion layer is coated and then pattern-exposed so that a pattern shape having a conductive portion of silver for providing conductivity and an opening portion for ensuring transparency can be formed (see, for example, JP-A-2004-221564 (“JP-A” means unexamined published Japanese patent application), JP-A-2004-221565, JP-A-2007-95408, and JP-A-2006-332459).
Various kinds of use of the above-described silver salt-basis conductive film have been studied. The present inventor has been investigating an inorganic EL device, focusing on the use of the inorganic EL device for a planar electrode. The inorganic EL device may be obtained, for example, by a method of forming the device by sticking an integrated member of a phosphor layer, a reflection insulating layer and a back electrode on a conductive film (transparent electrode), or by a method of forming the device by printing, in the following order, a phosphor layer, a reflection insulating layer, a back electrode, and an insulating layer on a conductive film. However, when the inorganic EL device is formed by sticking as described above, in particular, when the inorganic EL device is produced by using the silver salt-basis conductive film, adhesion properties (adhesiveness) between the conductive film and the phosphor layer are not enough. If the adhesion properties are insufficient, when the device is cut, voids occur between the transparent electrode and the phosphor layer. As a result, during use of the device, or in emission of light, black-dot defects arising from the voids may occur.